goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Daviddizor Calls Mimirin A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Cast *Princess Daviddizor *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano Transcript Intro Kento Koshiba: (1200% louder) Princess Daviddizor!!! I can't believe you made a violent threat video out of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki!!! You know making videos like that can get you terminated!!! As of right now, you'll be grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan and you'll have to quit YouTube!!!! Also, I will make a grounded video out of you because of what you did to Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki and it's called "Princess Daviddizor Calls Mimirin A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded" and this will teach you a painful lesson!! Start the video, cameraman! Part 1: Ratso Catso Makes Fun Of Mimirin Midorihara During The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, October 20, 2017, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Ratso Catso is not behaving at all.) Princess Daviddizor: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midorihara, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) Daviddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mimirin Midorihara in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Princess Daviddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. Princess Daviddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Daviddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Princess Daviddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Daviddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 20,000 people, injuring over 50,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Shimajirō: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X65) PRINCESS DAVIDDIZOR!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Princess Daviddizor's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Shimajirō: Princess Daviddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,100,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Kento Koshiba: I agree with Shimajirō! Asako Kageyama: You probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you did to Mimirin!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 48,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Sakurako Koinuma: Why would you make Mimirin cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Mimirin Midorihara cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bambi, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), An American Tail Movies, 101 Dalmatians (both 1961 and 1996), Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Hercules, Sid the Science Kid, Woody Woodpecker, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company, Pingu, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Secret of NIMH Movies, Moana, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, The Lion Guard, and Once Upon A Forest DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, for making fun of my girlfriend during The Lion King, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Comforts Mimirin/Mimirin's Bedtime Feet Worship Mimirin is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Shimajiro is comforting her with a hug and with his purring. Shimajirō: It's okay, Mimirin. Princess Daviddizor got sent to bed early. He won't make you cry again. Mimirin: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Mufasa's death is one of the saddest Disney moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Shimajirō: It's okay to cry, Mimirin. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are making us and our friends and classmates waffles and French toast for dinner. Mimirin: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima make us pancakes, waffles and French toast. Midorihara began sobbing quietly as Shimajirō Shimano continued comforting her with his both his hug and his purring until she stops crying. Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Shimajirō began to notice her yawning. Shimajirō: Mimirin, are you ok? Mimirin: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Ratso Catso called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Shimajirō: I know, Mimirin. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Princess Daviddizor made fun of you this evening. Mimirin: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 8:30 P.M. Shimajirō: Yes, Mimirin. Shimano felt extremely sorry for Mimirin Midorihara due to Princess Daviddizor making fun of her and began nicely massaging her feet. Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. Mimirin: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. Mimirin: moaning with pure pleasure Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. Mimirin: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns Shimajirō: Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Mimirin: yawns Yes...I know.. Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Princess Daviddizor making fun of her during The Lion King. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft and her white fur is very nice and soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. Mimirin: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired from all that bawling due to Princess Daviddizor making fun of her. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Mimirin: sighs while moaning with pure pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice.... Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. Mimirin with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet. Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. Mimirin: Thanks, Shimajirō. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. Shimajirō: You're welcome, Mimirin. Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos